The mask boy
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Laney penn just want someone to love what happen when she wishes that with a shooting star SUCKY SUMMARY I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND


It was a quiet night at the Peaceville pond there stand laney penn throwing rocks angrily

_"Why is he so oblivious." _

Laney thought to herself as she throw herself on the grass watching the stars as she watch she saw a shooting star she close her eyes and wish

"I wish their would be one person who loves me."

Laney open her eyes and got up "who I'm I kidding no one loves me!" The red head girl said throwing a rock angrily to tree which bounce back and hit her eye, laney fell down on the grass "ouch damn that hurted!" Laney cried out in pain

"Are you ok?" A voice ask

"Whose out there?" Laney ask

"Someone."

"Who is there show your face!"

As laney said that a boy with a white mask come out the dark the boy was wearing a white suit with His red hair

"There you see me so are you ok?"

"Yeah just my eye hurts."

"Let me see your eye." The mask boy said laney took her hand off her eye the mask boy kneel on one knee and put his hand over her eye

"It's swollen you'll need ice" The mask boy said he then move his hand on laney cheek he then smile

"Why are you smiling?"

"You still look Beautiful with a busted eye."

This made Laney blush madly

"Umm thanks."

"So why a pretty face like you be here all alone?" The mask boy ask

And again laney blush

"Just came here to think."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Something you wouldn't want to hear."

"No I wanna hear so tell me."

"Ok their this guy I like him but he is so damn oblivious everyday I give hints that I like him but nope he doesn't notice."

"Well what If he does know that you like him but he acts stupid even thought he likes you back he just might not want to ruin the band."

"How did you know I was in a band?"

"Umm well umm I see your guitar there so lucky guess ha ha."

"Ok."

2 hour later

The mask boy kept making laney laugh and smile

"And that how I taught my grandma how to skate board."

"Haha really."

"Yeah true story."

"What the heck it's 12 I have to go home."

"Wow we talk for two hours."

"Well bye umm dude with red hair." Laney said grabbing her bass and walking away

"Wait-Let me walk you home." The mask boy said grabbing her arm

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure no one hurts you."

"Ok come on."

()()()()()()()()

/laney front porch/

"Haha really is that why you wear converse."

"Yeah it easy to out ran the dog with These lucky shoes."

"Haha well thanks for walking me home umm well I didn't quiet know your name."

"Just call me the mask boy."

"Wow mystery boy here is my number text me we should hang sometime." "Yeah we should."

"Well I have to go inside before my mom realize I'm not in my bed."laney said but not moving either was the mask boy they just looks at each other laney stared in his light blue eye,the mask boy stared into laney green eyes their heads came closer and closer...

Laney cough "um I- umm bye." She said then went inside.

"_Come on Penn you just meant him and you were about to kiss him!"_ Laney mentally scream at herself she then walk into her bedroom and lay down on her bed she then heard her phone buzz which mean she got a text she see what the text says

GOODNIGHT BEAUTIFUL

~the mask boy~

She then text back

GOODNIGHT MYSTERY BOY

~laney~

Laney soon drift asleep.

()()()()()()()()()

The mask boy was kinda upset that laney and him didn't kiss yet he had smile on his face he then start running towards the woods he made sure no one was there the mask boy took off the white mask his white suit turn to a gray long sleeve with orange shorts his red hair turn to blue he then took out his orange beanie from his pocket

Suddenly a blue light comes down from the sky the blue light turn to a human figure a women figure

"Young Corey how was it?"the blue figure women said

"It went perfect we almost kiss."

"That's Good to hear now with this white mask hides your identity every night you wear it and visit young laney and do want she wish-"

"Yes for someone to love her." Corey rudely interrupt

"As I was saying and do want she wish for and when you're ready you show your real self to her."

"Yes ma'am thank you shooting star queen."

"Now I must go farewell Corey and good luck."

With that said the shooting star queen float up and left

Corey then left walking towards his house still with the smile on his face.

()()()()()

How was it I know suck well anyway review


End file.
